Flurry
by Idiosyncracy
Summary: Stop licking the lamp post.. your tongue will get caught. 'It's just a flurry'. I bet you don't even know what that even means. RikuxSora Friendship


**A/N: hello again fellow readers! I just want to let all of you know that I am steadily working on all the stories I plan to post, so if you could be content with me until then? Thank you.**

**Origin: this story came from an experience I had when it snowed in my hometown of Dallas (I know wtf?) but it was a fun day C:**

**Warning: somewhat random.**

**Disclaimer: it's not fair...**

**-----**

"Sora." An abrupt call came towards the spiky headed brunette. A silver eyebrow raised half amused and half skeptic. Electric blue eyes widened in innocent questioning.

"Wha?" the slightly delayed reply came with a small grin and giggles. The brunette continued to fix himself along the lamp post, making small smiley faces within the white powder. A silver headed teen smirked and rolled his eyes at the sight before him. He released a humorous sigh, leaving go of what seemed like a smoky breath. Aquamarine orbs stared upward, blinking when a frozen flake fluttered down upon his face. The dark gray sky brought the small shivers and goose bumps caressing the teen's pale skin.

"Sora, please stop licking the lamp post." Sora burst into peals of laughter at his own behavior. Releasing his tongue from the frozen rain, he showed his white teeth in a grin.

"Oh come on Ri-ku," The younger teen separated the syllables of his friend's name. Riku cringed, "you know we never get this on D.I." The sixteen year old rolled his eyes at their home world.

"But we've been here for six months now So-ra. It's been snowing for the past three weeks too and I really don't understand why you're _still _excited." Riku's smirk never faltered.

"I'm _sorry _Mr. Gotta-stick-up-my-ass, but I plan to have the most fun even _with_ your sourpuss attitude." The brunette playfully stuck his tongue out at the eighteen year old.

"Freezing temperature, freezing rain, and _freezing _in general make you happy? I should've stuck you in a ice block when you were younger if I'd known." Silver hair fluttered in the slow biting wind as Riku continued the friendly banter.

"Just as long you get in a nice warm bed with _Cloud _every night, you don't seem too cold…"

Whoa.

"Like I can't say the same to you; I'm surprised you're still this loud when you're howling all night with Leon who just _happens _to be with you."

Touché.

Sora grumbled small obscenities and returned to his personal activity of snow eating, lamp licking, and ice sticking. Riku grinned triumphantly, walking towards his best friend of many years. Leaning against the post of the opposite side of the brunette, the silver headed teen crossed his arms and closed his eyes, waiting for the other to start the conversation.

"Hey Riku…" the boy began, "do you think Kairi is thinking about us?" at first, Riku replied in hesitant silence.

"Why do you ask..?" the older teen thought that was a safe enough continuation.

"Well, remember the very first time us three shared our first snow day together?" Riku could barely make out what the boy was saying with his tongue on the post but nodded once he understood.

"She said she liked it when flurries came down because it blended in with you hair."

Riku stopped.

Riku laughed.

"Was there _really _any point in that story you just told me?" the silver headed teen continued to laugh, "You asked a question having absolutely _nothing_ to do with that story." Turning, he faced the brunette and grinned sincerely. Sora pouted.

"I was getting to it!" he said defensively, "_anyway, _that time kinda reminds me of right now… I mean, the snow's getting lighter, and even I can't tell where your hair stops and begins." Riku's smile turned small but soft.

"Yeah I think she just might be." He replied, understanding the boy's memories. They fell into a comfortable silence, content with just each other's presence. Though the various shades of gray clouds continued to stay in their positions, the light outside was weakening and Riku felt the Hollow Bastion temperature drop little by little. Looking at his watch it was nearing six o'clock. Removing his body from the post, the teen walked around to tend to Sora who was happily in the same exact spot.

"Sora."

"Wha?" Innocent blue eyes widened yet again.

"_Stop _licking the damn lamp post!"

---

**Hehe, I hope you at least took the time to read my happy memories C: **

**I had fun typing it. But now...**

**Reviews please?**


End file.
